Lord Diana is My Everything (AU)
by Anjeal2ndTrashRemastered
Summary: A short drabble inspired by @MilkPuppy77's art . Why did this suddenly became a multi-chaptered story? Idk. Give it a shot and let me know what you think.
1. One-Horned Miracle

It was just by some miracle... some kind of fate...or maybe coincidence...

She had just emerged from her long slumber when heard this human's desperate voice who laid on the ground covered by snow , bleeding and wounded, a child beside her, unconscious.

"Please. If there is truly a god...Save her... My girl... My daughter..." the woman pleaded as she cradled the little girl in her arms.

A beam of light appeared before the human, engulfed in the blinding rays was what seemed like a white horse with and the most beautiful platinum and blonde mane but what's most distinguishing about it's appearance is a single horn that adorned it's head. In a split second, it had taken form of a girl with blue eyes and the color of her long her was the same as the magical creature's mane. The girl kneeled before them .

In a short moment, the woman smiled and muttered a few words to the mysterious entity before looking at her daughter and giving her a parting kiss on the forehead.

With all the strength she had left, she handed her daughter to the mysterious girl, entrusting everything to her.

The woman had left this world and what's left was a piece of her in the child she held . The girl held the child's forehead and her wounds disappeared.

The child opened her eyes, it was as beautiful as rubies—no—far more . It was the most picturesque she had seen.

"Diana-sama? Diana-sama?"

The woman opened her eyes to see the same pair of ruby eyes.

"Akko..." She referred to the girl that knelt in front of her to meet her eyes.

"You fell asleep while reading. Stop sleeping while sitting Diana-sama. It's bad for your back." her Brown hair waved as she shook her head side to side while forming a "No" sign with her two hands.

The child had grown into a fine young girl.

Too fine actually.

Even Diana could not resist cupping her cheeks the moment she woke up from a nap.

The girl , Akko , as Diana referred to , closed her eyes and took the warmth of her hands in before she spoke. "What is wrong Diana-sama? Did you have a bad dream?"

"Not really. It was the first time we met." she replied in her soft tone .

"I see... " the brunette hugged the hand that cupped her cheeks. "You saved me that time , didn't you?"

Blue eyes closed as she shook her head before they opened to meet red ones. "No... You saved me." She stroked the girl's cheeks with her thumb.

"Diana-sama..." Akko completely surrendered in her hand.

The blonde noticed that the lass was dressed up in what one could refer to as school uniform. "If I remember correctly , you would be attending your first day in high school today , no?"

"Geh—" the school girl stood up in panic checking the time. "R—Right! I'm going to be late! Aahh! It's Diana-sama's fault for being so cute while she sleeps."

"Calm down Akko. I shall take you to school." the woman finally stood up and called for a servant. "Anna, tell Alviel to ready the car . We will be escorting Akko to school."

Anna nodded and disappeared when she closed the door.

Akko waves her hand "Eh? I—I'll be fine . It's not far. Besides...I don't want to trouble Diana-sama."

"Akko. I never once consider helping you as trouble." the woman says, enveloping the lass with the sleeves of her long white robe, looking over her lovingly.

"Diana-sama..." ruby eyes looked up to meet sapphires . "I love you." She proclaims, smiling.

The pair of sapphire's owner smiles even more and replies with a gentle peck on the girl's forehead.

A knock on the door cuts off Akko's thoughts of being in heaven on that moment.

"Milady, the car is ready to leave." Anna's voice can be heard from the other side of the door.

"My thanks , Anna. We will be heading there in a moment."

"Well then , milady." the chambermaid says as a final and her footsteps slowly becoming inaudible.

"Akko. Are you ready?"

"Y—Yeah! I have everything I need with me. Including Diana-sama...though you can remove the rest and I still have everything." she giggles .

"Where did you learn these things?" A hopeless smile forms in Diana's face and a short light chuckle right after .

Akko's day is complete with hearing it. She had loved it ever since the first day she heard it. When she was a child , playing with clay proclaiming she will make a beautiful unicorn with it but ended up crying because she messed up. The blonde laughed for the first time. Akko wanted nothing more than to see the blonde happy. To Akko, Lord Diana Cavendish is her world.

"Wel then... Shall we?" Diana's voice returning her to the earth .

Akko put on her widest grin in excitement . "Yes!"

A/N: Hi guys. New here. Well not really but in LWA fic writing . I have long lost the will to write anything until I was inspired by many fic writers here in aff. This fandom is amazing. Diakko ship is besto. I don't know where I'm going with this or if I will continue since I was just inspired by a fanart by MikPuppy77 . Hope you enjoyed this little drabble.

Btw I love hanasaku-shijin. If you're reading this, notice me senpai.


	2. Servitude and Family

F-Rei-san; thank you for reviewing. I guess it was pretty clumsy of me to leave many questions to answer. But they do have answers. XD

"But Chairman Holbrooke, they have been waiting for that meeting to happen tomorrow. I'm sure you can—"

" , I have decided to not go anywhere tomorrow and finish all of my paperworks at home. Surely they will understand if you say I am a bit under the weather." the old woman spoke mildly opposing to the lady in panic on the other line, her secretary.

Finneran sighed. "I understand . I will tell them."

"Thank you always Finneran."

"You're welcome. Good night Chairman."

"Good night." The call dropped and the chairman once again looked over the sheets of approvals, finances and the likes.

"I think this is enough for tonight. I will continue tomorrow. I'm already exhausted this early. Must be age." Holbrooke chuckled to herself as she put the rest of her work papers for today. She may be a chairman and have a school and hospitals to run, but she is still human and she needed rest.

"I am protecting what you have built milord. I hope I am doing well." She says as if the person could hear her even though she was alone.

Suddenly, a chill of air ran through the master bedroom as a ray of colorful light fell through...

The light dissipated and revealed a blonde woman clad in white sleeves carrying a child on her back.

"It has been a very long while, Holbrooke."

The old woman couldn't believe her eyes. "This is... Am I seeing things? Lord Cavendish? How did you — That child..."

"Yes. She is the reason I was awoken from my slumber." Lord Cavendish glanced at the child behind her , smiling.

Holbrooke still couldn't believe it, but it was definitely her. The person her family was dedicated to serve finally returned . The last-born of the Cavendish , in her human form.

"Is she perhaps..."

"I will tell you in due time. For now, I ask of your assistance. A lot appears to have changed in the human world."

"You need not ask. We have served you for a long time , and I am more than happy to be able to serve you again. It is the greatest joy you bring to us Lord Cavendish."

"Thank you , my friend."

The students walking into the gates of the school signalled the car to a stop . Alviel opened the door for Diana to step out and Akko followed.

"Granny and... !? What are you doing here in school?" Akko smiled seeing Holbrooke. She'd also been in her care since young and treated her like a daughter. Akko couldn't help but address her as grandmother since...she did not know what it was like to have one. The japanese lass had remembered a bit from her parents...but no other than that. It was nice to have a grandmother nonetheless. Finneran, Holbrooke's assistant who also acted as her home tutor not long ago had been strict, but good to her. She's like a strict mother if she may say. Akko considered her as a part of her little family.

"My my. If it isn't Akko and milord." Holbrooke and Diana nodded to each other as a greeting.

Finneran just nods to them and listens.

"I happen to be a chairman of this school, Akko."

"Ah! That's right. This is the school you run—Are you...like...maybe done giving your speech and I am very late?" the brunette hit by paranoia once again.

The chairman chuckled. "I am just going in because it's about to start."

Akko sighed in relief. "I'm glad. I thought I was done for on my first day."

"Akko..." a soft voice called to her calmed her very soul. "I will pick you up after school. Make friends and behave befittingly."

"Y—Yes , Diana-sama. Thank you." she stuttered and she didn't know why but she sent the woman a smile. "Take care."

The blonde nods. "Well then, Holbrooke, Akko , Finneran, have a good day." She closed the window and the car moved away from the scene where Akko was still waving goodbye.

"Akko. Let's go." Holbrooke beckoned for the young girl to follow after.

"R—Right!" Akko followed and it was sinking in, she's going to be a high-schooler from now on. More adventures and new excitement will definitely come.

A/N: I should've put this on the first chapter but hesitated. Meh. Btw. What do y'all think of a rebellious granddaughter-because-she-is-next-in-line-as-head Croix?


	3. New Semester , Friends and Gardening

"You see Lord Cavendish. There's nothing so bad about you going out once in a while and there is ABSOLUTELY , nothing wrong with getting an ice cream with Akko, BUT , we want you to stay on low-profile. So why?! Why?!" The lilac-haired girl face-palmed as she continued to reprimand the woman.

"But Croix , we would not have made it in time when the ice cream truck leaves . I am not used to my powers, nor this form since I have not used it in a long while. I did not mean to jump only to land that way and create a small damage to the road." Lord Cavendish reasoned , slightly apologetic.

"SMALL?! THIS IS THE SIZE OF A METEORITE! THIS IS IT! THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU AND SELF-CONTROL! PLEASE GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" the girl, Croix , panted after having her outburst.

On the other hand while Croix was recovering, the said child whispered to the woman. "Diana-sama. You're getting scolded at too." Akko says and giggles .

"You're right." she chuckled in return.

Diana found it quite exciting to be reprimanded. She had always been treated differently before and occasional scolding from Holbrooke got her attention because she treated her as a friend would though she was a servant. Her granddaughter of sorts, was no different. She looked quite different from Holbrooke when she was young, but her high spirited scolding is definitely Holbrooke's.

"This will be a bit hard to cover up but I'll do my best. You two, behave!"

"Yes ma'am!" the two answered in unison , imitating the soldiers they saw on TV, they shared chuckles as they thought of the same thing.

Croix could only put a hand on her head and huffed a puff of air. "Grandma... Serving these two is probably the hardest assignment you can gave me."

/

While Akko was in school, Diana was very much enjoying herself in her greenhouse, tending it was most enjoyable aside from reading, though none of them compared her time with Akko. She sensed Anna's and another familiar person's presence by the entrance .

"Milady. You have a visitor."

"Thank you Anna. You can go back to your duties."

"My pleasure . Well then milady , ." she nodded courtly before leaving .

"Good day Croix , I had not expected your visit." the blonde said as she placed the plant gently onto a new pot, it's new home.

"I rarely see you in other clothing than your white robes."

"Akko said it was not fitting of me to tend a garden as it would get messy." She'd remembered when the Japanese was much younger, how the girl showed her a pamphlet of 'Gardening as A Hobby' and suggested she should copy them,along with the cute apron . She could not tell the child back then that there was no need to worry because it would be in a flick of a hand , her clothing would be clean again. Though it was not actually clothing, it was more like a part of her. She simply obliged with the small girl's wishes and somehow, she grew into wearing it over time. "I have come to like it , actually."

"I see... Oh right... I came to turn in reports about that village. It looks like you were right. The apparition's sightings increased. It scared half a dozen of people already and were harmed, not dead but traumatized or with injuries."

"Was there anything else?"

"Well I'm not sure if this is important but..." Croix continued to explain more details whilst the blonde haired woman finished off working with the greenery.

"I follow." Diana stood up smiling at her finished labor but slowly turned into a slight frown . "I might have to be away for a few days. I appreciate your help Croix."

The lilac-haired woman was taken aback. "How are you gonna tell Akko?"

"Like always~"

"I don't get it..." the servant sighed. "Why are you still doing this? It's not like anyone asked you to."

Flickers of rainbow colored light dispersed as Diana's clothes changed into her white robes once again.

"I'll never get used to that."

The blonde before she replied with her usual expressionless face. "Because it is my duty."

'Is that all?' Croix wanted to say seeming a little bit unconvinced with the answer but swallowed her words because it might not be appropriate to pry.

/

"Mama! Look! She's beautiful isn't she?"

"My~ Is that a unicorn? You draw really well Akko. She is very pretty."

"Last night you see, Akko met her."

"What do you mean my dear?"

"Akko was in a big BIIIIIG rainbow-colored forest. Then Akko met her. She played with me!"

"I see... I bet you're excited to meet her again!"

"Yeah!"

"Mom... Don't go..." Akko woke up with tears in her eyes...and a hand that stroked her cheek. "Di...ana-sama..."

The woman smiled. "Would you tell me about it?"

"My mom... I saw her..." her voice cracked as she continued to cry.

The blonde hugged her gently. "I see..." was all she said. Just two words, yet accepting, kind, warm, not needing any more explanation from the girl, saying that she will be there and everything will be alright.

The sound of people applausing caused Akko to open her eyes . "Oh.. I was dreaming ...of that time..."

The opening ceremony ended without a hitch, except Akko slept halfway through. She felt a bit upset because she had been told by a very important person to behave befittingly...but if she is honest then maybe she'll be forgiven.

The brunette stretched and started to walk when the students were all allowed to stand up and look for their respective rooms.

"Glad that's ove—Woah—! That was close. Sorry! Are you okay?" she says to the person she almost bumped into .

The person shook her head and replied . "No. It's alright. I believe you're a first year two?" Her voice had a kind tone to it, Akko noted.

"That's right. 1-A , Atsuko Kagari. Akko is alright. Nice to meet you." the Japanese lass beamed.

The glasses girl returned the smile . "Then we're in the same class. I'm Lotte Yanson. Nice to meet you too, Akko."

Another girl with purple-hair comes up to them to speak to Lotte, sparing a blank stare to the brunette. "What are you doing? We'll be late."

"Sucy. Sorry. This is Atsuko Kagari. Akko, this is Sucy Manbavaran. My childhood friend. She is also the same class as us."

"I see ! Nice to meet you Sucy. You can call me Akko too."

With the same blank stare, she extended a hand to the Japanese girl.

"Oh!" The brown-haired girl took her hand only to be electrified in doing so. "GAAAAAAA!" Akko retracted her hand . "What the hell was that for?!"

"Hmm... A touch from this enhanced acmella oleracea , should have been enough to put a bear to sleep... Interesting... Alright. Starting today you're my new experimental subject... Let's go Lotte." Sucy nodded to herself , deciding, and walked ahead of them.

"What's with that attitude? How are you friends with her?" Akko groaned.

"It's quite a long story. Forgive her. She didn't mean any harm...maybe... but she is nice when you get to know her...Her obsession with plants are just a little ...unique?" The Finnish tried her best to explain.

"Whatever you say...Oh right... Classes! Let's go!"

They headed to the classroom and went to their respective seats. Akko got a seat near the window which was lucky , Lotte beside her and of course...just her luck that Manbavaran's seat is behind her. Well...hopefully everything would turn out okay , the brunette hoped.

The teacher came in clad in a blue cardigan over a white top and black trousers, she had blue hair and glasses. In fact, she looked young for a teacher. "Good morning everyone. I am your class advisor. Ursulla Callistis. It's very nice to meet all of you. Let's work together for a good school year ahead shall we?" She greeted everyone .

Akko stared at her new teacher intently as she is somehow familiar... but maybe not... so she shook off the thought.

"So...we'll be spending a year together . I'm hoping to know all of you so please introduce yourselves as I check attendance on the process.

The class introduced themselves one by one .

Akko listened to each and everyone, she'd make friends after all, knowing them was a start. Although , some students stood out to her, like the plump girl who hid a bag of potato chips under her desk and eating while the teacher was not looking was called Jasminka, or the flame-haired girl who seemed disinterested was named Amanda, and that the small girl with the hard name to pronounce that she only caughte her first name is Constanze. Two more girls speaking to each other , while some others were still introducing themselves , they had this air of fanciness in them... Akko couldn't quite explain...but anyway, she knew their names Hannah and Barbara. Until it was finally her turn to introduce herself.

"I'm Atsuko Kagari . You can call me Akko! I'm Japanese but I've lived here almost all of my life. Let's be friends!" she said with the toothy grin never leaving her face.

And with that, a thrilling and exciting semester started.

/

Thank you for the fave and follows... I didn't expect that.

Setz-RWBY:thank you. I'll try my best. XD

TheLastDungeonCapturer - Thanks a lot~ I'll put in more effort~


	4. Lores

"Almost there." I groaned to myself and I looked outside the window as I wait for lunch to arrive. The teacher had as copy the title lessons for the semester in his subject. I've learned a lot of things this morning...not only academically...okay FINE ... not so much academically but more on my classmates.

I already knew Lotte was a nice person, but she'd shown more of it like she'd help me pick up my pen, or she'd let me borrow an eraser. She pays attention to the class well, the honor student type . I hope I can copy notes from her too.

The Filipino behind me enjoyed pranks , including trying to make me drink extract from a poisonous leaf. She'd been nice enough to kick my seat when I was falling asleep through a lesson though . Maybe she's quite nice like Lotte said, but I'll think about it because of the poison.

The person seated in front of me, Amanda had a bit of temper and much disinterest in class. She seemed to know Jasminka who was seated beside Constanze, in front of Lotte , since she came to spoke to them when the first period ended.

The bell rang and finally...finally...

"IT'S LUNCH!"

"Akko. You're loud." Sucy deadpanned.

"Say what?!"

"L—Let's be calm and have lunch, Akko." Lotte raises her hands .

"Yo Japanese girl!" suddenly the girl sitting in front of me called. Amanda? Was it ?What? Is she a bully or something?

"Do you need anything?" I asked holding down the annoyance in my tone.

She sat facing the back of the seat and leaning to it. Something I've done a lot , but Diana-sama tells me not to.

Diana-sama... I remembered when she sent me off to school this morning... My heart races at the thought of her. No . No. No. I must focus on school for now.

"Amanda." she says grinning , cutting me off from my thoughts.

Two girls approached her from behind and waved at us. "Constanze and Jasminka? Am I right?" I said and they both nodded.

"You three know each other?"

"More or less..." Amanda said. "More importantly...you three up for something interesting?"

"Like what?"

"As long as it won't get us into trouble..."

"If I get something out of it..."

We all headed to the cafeteria to eat lunch except for Lotte who had brought lunch boxes, the other for Sucy. Proof of how close they were I guess. As we all took our seat in a table near the walls, Amanda carefully looked around as if checking for people that might hear her.

"They said this school has seven secrets surrounding it." the redhead says placing her tray on the table and sitting beside Constanze .

"Are we talking about ghosts or treasures?" Sucy blandly stated then takes a spoonful of Lotte's cooking.

"Both!"

I leaned forward on the table ."I'm all ears~"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ehh??? Again? But I just started school...

" Akko pouted, annoyed when Diana had tried to explain she'd be gone for a day or two or three .

The blonde held her chin in thought. "I see..." ' _So that's her reaction_ ' silencing the last bit to herself.

"I have a lot of things to tell you about my first day in school..." The same sullen expression of the Japanese girl affected Diana and stood in silence thinking. "Croix, say something to her." Akko looked over to the lilac-haired woman who'd been there listening.

Croix put her hands up. "Even if you tell me that..." she looked at her master again. She did question why Diana always tried to pacify and pamper the brunette... why a young Japanese was so important to the last-born of the Cavendish was strange . Still... she wouldn't dare step into what seemed like a husband-and-wife argument . It was that kind of atmosphere for Croix at least.

"Akko... It would just be for a few days. You can tell me when I am home...including everything else on the following days." a soothing voice comes from behind the brunette and the figure enfolding her with slender arms.

"Unfair... I can't refuse you if you're being like that..."

The blonde's lips curled upwards victoriously as she laid her head on top of the small girl, still hugging her from behind. "My apologies...However it is truly a matter of importance Akko. You must understand."

The brunette faced upwards to meet blue eyes. "More important than me?"

"Akko." it might not be noticeable, but Diana's expression slightly changed and downcast. Akko could tell atleast.

The bubbly girl returned to her playful demeanor. "Just kidding... I get it . I get it. Diana-sama is very kind and want to help people that's why..." they exchanged smiles for a moment before Akko hugged the arm wrapped around her and nuzzled onto it. "But when you return, I get to have you all to myself , okay?"

"Well of course." the older girl says holding back a chuckle. Akko was just so adorable at that moment (though she always have been) that she regretted to release the hold she has on her prompting the younger girl to face her. "I'll be going." she uttered , the smile never leaving her face .

"Take care." likewise, the smaller girl's bubbly grin was still there.

"It's not like she's leaving for a war , you know? I'll be there too." Croix couldn't help making a comment this time, making the two remember she was still present.

The heat creeps up to Akko's face in realization.

Diana holds back another chuckle. So adorable, so lovely . She could just take the girl and... and... but decides to save it for later. For now, she planted a light kiss on the girl's cheek, making her face even redder. "'A kiss for good luck' as one may say." She says before her eyes pierced a hole in the air and became what seemed like a portal. She walked towards it with a satisfied smirk. "Let us be on our way, Croix."

They disappeared along with the portal and Akko was left there blushing, touching the spot where the lips of Lord Cavendish left this lingering effect.

XXXXXXX

Two figures were to be seen stepping out from the light in the air as they went out from the portal.

"Well... I'm still not used to that either." Croix scratches her head and sighs with a shaky smile on her face.

After just a moment, they were transported into a village that now seemed like a ghost-town .

"It's become gloomy around here ever since the entity showed. Some people panicked and they just...left . Kind of eerie don't you think Lord Cave—Woah! Are you okay?!" she almost reached out to help the woman who held her head with a light groan only to be stopped as she raised a hand.

"I just feel a tad bit dizzy after the 'leap'. It's a bit strange...but I feel quite alright now."

"So the headaches...it's really Ak—"

"Not this time ." the blonde's voice was more stern and commanding this time. Noticing it came out a little sharp, she sighed, feeling apologetic. "I do not wish to speak of it at this moment. Let us get back to the task at hand."

"Of course." the purplenette waved it off and continued to walk the streets leading the way. A few villagers might be at the town square of maybe she should try the houses,she'll figure out along the way.

As the aide of Lord Cavendish, seemingly passed on to her by her grandmother, she'd been around to understand a fit or two by the woman. It had been her duty to watch over Akko as well , but mostly because Lord Cavendish deemed her important. At first she did not comprehend why the human girl was of importance to an existence as close as a deity . Indeed, Lord Cavendish is that important of a figure. Maybe not of this time, but hundreds of years ago.

It was only a forgotten legend to the people of today, a mere fairytale that had become unpopular, yet Croix, hadn't forgotten the bedtime story that was told to her by her grandmother .

It was of a time when magic had reigned over the land, the tree of life, Yggdrasil that was full of magical energy, and the gifted who had prowess and control over it were called witches. Families of the first blood witches —one of which her family belonged— had a goal to help mankind grow and flourish. The first of them who had influenced the others was the strongest family of Cavendish. Whether it was turning a barren land into a healthy field to plant crops, or cure for the sick, even exterminating creatures that preyed on mankind , there were many things that they helped with. Soon enough they had influenced the other families in their kind deeds and started to follow. Witches were deemed heroes, saviours and many more by the common people, but magic wasn't good nor evil, some witches had planned on using magic for their own good, even destruction. Others took control of creatures to make them attack humans and wreaked havoc wherever they can.

The Cavendish couldn't stand by and led to containing the witches that had used magic for evil. The other families of course, followed her example . They decided officiating an alliance between their families to the Cavendish who of course had welcomed their assitance in seeking out the witches that had turned . Yet to their surprise, there were far too many who had lost their paths and went astray , hence the Great war of Witches had started. The war waged for a long long time. So many was destroyed, so many lives lost , to the point that there was almost nothing left in the world... A balance had been broken. A balance that could no longer be returned because magic had cause the world chaos. The brave of the first family, the Cavendish, was the one who gathered everything they'd had in their power and casted a very powerful spell from the tree of life, Yggdrasil . Thereafter, the world had returned to it's normal state rather than the wasteland it had become after the war. The people left had started rebuilding. The tree had disappeared and magic was no longer , not many had lived to tell the tale, not many knew exactly what the tale was, or how the great witch who had saved all had disappeared.

However, the part that her grandmother had always liked to tell her, was how she had come to. Not everyone of the first families had perished . One of the few who lived to tell the tale and knew of the tale was her ancestor, Othelia, one of the first blood families who was the first one that had followed Lord Cavendish in her endeavors to help humanity. Othelia, the person who had seen firsthand how giving and kind was Lord Cavendish.

Othelia , the last living being who had seen Lord Cavendish in her glory, as she saved the world and her life.

Not very long after the tree disappeared , the blinding light that ran through the world to reconstruct it , a creature of white with golden mane and a peculiar shining green horn went near Othelia. She touched the head and it turned into a woman, a woman who was very familiar. Othelia knelt before her, forever grateful , and had sworn her life to serve her for so long as she could and willingly give her next generations for servitude .

Lord Cavendish can only return a smile and say there was no need to but if she must, she is in need of a companion in her lonely journey to the world to understand her purpose .

A millenia passed and Othelia's offspring served her, another millenia, an offsprings of offsprings, and another... and another ... There were many things they'd done in their travels, nothing short of helping those in need. Even trying to stay for a decade or two in one place until Lord Cavendish says to move on to the next. It was the last place they had went to where Lord Cavendish decided to settle there for a while and build a place where the sick could get cure whether rich nor poor, nothing she hasn't done previously yet.

It was when the eighth generation of Othelia's descendants had given birth to Miranda. After only two decades , Lord Cavendish had decided to that there was no longer a purpose for her existence. She had already restored balance to the world, the power she now possessed

is not needed anymore and that she only needed to protect it so that it may not be used again for evil. She bid the mother and Miranda goodbye and went to a deep slumber , in a place where only she exists.

Yet here she was, Lord Cavendish herself, in her full glory . Walking with another descendant of Othelia. Helping lost spirits from the great war and looking for answers to questions that Croix still doesn't know of. A hunch that probably one of them was again, her purpose.

Why had she waken up?

And Akko was of value to her because she was the one who awakened her?

How had the young girl awakened her in that case?

A snap of a finger breaks her out of her thoughts. "Y—Yes Lord Cavendish?"

"You seem disturbed. I do not mind it but... Anyway, I had mentioned to make inquiries of the people gathered in that pub." Her right arm wrapped by the white sleeve of her robe pointed to the a slightly rundown pub. "Pub masters prove quite helpful on interesting stories around. I shall go visit the areas of occurrences."

"I know. You still know how to use your phone right? Wouldn't want you running off on me ."Croix squinted accusingly.

A grin as blonde locks waved by her hand proudly. "Well pardon me but I am well aware how to use this machine now. Moreover, I am much responsible, thank you. "

"Last time I checked, I asked you to check your messages and you went outside the house to go to the mailbox. Also , you pretty much destroyed the mailbox after not finding any." The purplehead puts on a victorious smirk.

"That is ...irrelevant. I—I can handle this now. I shall take my leave as you should. I will call you on this...cellphone at later juncture." The woman clasps her arms together over her chest and started walking away.

Croix chuckled. She may be literally, a very powerful being, but she is glad that Lord Cavendish was still human in some points.

So I'm tryna unfold the legend of Diana her bit by bit... XD

I know they call her last born of the Cavendish but I will explore more on the Cavendish part in the future. Essentially,she is considered the first witch now because she is the last left of the first family of witch. I'll let you know why The Cavendish are the first family but not this time. xD

Also, Akoo's highschool hijinks will be relevant to the story , you will see. :)

Kinda took too long because I had an idea for another Diakko story . The words kept pouring out and I can't stop because I might forget. Kekeke. Hope you enjoyed. Til next time.

Also the Tree Witch Lore... I'm crying...


End file.
